Les aventures de Sevy
by Kyra Black
Summary: Quand on un coeur de pierre telle que celui de Severus, il y a des raisons! Il ne ferais pas subir tout ça au fils de Potter parce que il a été une fois umilié en public! Si vous en doutez comme moi, cette fic est le passé de notre chère Severus Miro-Rogu
1. Chapitre 1: Les retrouvailles

**Titre :** Les aventures de Sevy

**Auteur :**Kyra Black

**Résumé : Severus était-il si sombre avant ?Et pour quelle raison a-t-il changée ? **

**Droits d'auteur : **Sev n'est pas a moi, ni aucun personnage d'ailleurs, tous appartiennent à JKR. Je ne le dirais pas dans les autres chapitres.

**Nombres de chapitres :** plus ou moins 5 petits chapitres.

**Chapitre One**

La pâle clarté de la lune faisait vaciller les ombres de la sombre maison. La plus petite d'entre ellesétait celle d'un jeune garçon. L'allure décadente et ces vêtements en charpie ; tout prouvait à croire qu'il vivait dans des conditions déplorables.

Dans un bruissement, la planche miteuse qui servait de porte à la maison, s'entrouvrit.

**« Séverus ? Le souper est près » Dit la mère gentiment.**

**« Oui maman, j'arrive… » Dit l'enfant avec enthousiasme.**

Celui-ci se pressa pour rentrer et ainsi commencer le souper.

Le garçon avait les cheveux mi-long gras et sale ainsi que ces vêtements. Son visage était pâle mais plein d'émotions. Agé de 10 ans, il jouai déjà avec des potions. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence et le repas se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mère prit la parole.

**« Tu veux bien débarrasser »**

**« Maman, il revient quand papa »**

**« Sev' on en a déjà parlé »**

**« Oui mais pas assez » **

Les quelques mots n'était qu'un murmure.

Severus débarrassa la table comme lui avait demander sa mère.

En faites, Severus n'avait jamais connu son père sauf en photo, tout ce qu'il sait de lui c'est qu'il avait délaissé sa mère le jour de l'accouchement mais sev garde toujours l'image d'un père merveilleux.

Le soir s'approcha a grande vitesse. Severus errait dehors tant dis que sa mère était partie au village.

**« Severus Enfin…je t'ai retrouvé. »**

Severus, bouche grand ouverte.

**« Papa …»**

**-**

**AHAH c la fin ! Son père est-il si merveilleux que sa ? **

**I love revieuws ! **


	2. Chapitre 2: Le bouleversement

**Titre : Les aventures de Sevy**

**Résumé de l'histoire : Severus était-il si sombre avant ? Et pourquoi a-t-il changé ?**

**Auteur : Kyra Black**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Elie : mais oui ! Un jour, t'inquiète pas ! Celle-ci va aller vite je pense et j'espère que tu l'aimes autant que les autres fics. Bizou**

**Claritakiss : Contente que ma fic te plaise !**

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Résumé du chapitre 1 : **

_« Severus Enfin…je t'ai retrouvé. »_

_Severus, bouche grande ouverte._

_« Papa …»_

Chapitre 2 

Le père, en guise de réponse, glissa sur ses lèvres, un sourire crispé. Le lourd silence qui régnait et les contemplations incessantes furent enfin coupés.

**« Severus, viens, nous allons promener. »**

Celui-ci acquiesça et suivit son père.

Ils apprirent à se connaître, comme quoi son père s'appelait Stéphane Rogue et que sa mère n'a pas voulu que son fils prenne le nom de son père, il garde le nom Miro comme sa mère le souhaite.

Dans les environs de minuit, père et fils, se promenaient dans le village voisin.

**« Papa, je vais rentrer. Maman doit s'inquiéter… »**

**« Je la préviendrai demain. Vient dormir chez moi. »**

Ils allèrent ainsi donc, dormir chez Mr Rogue (NdA : c'est moche comme ça mais bon).

La bâtisse était aussi vielle que celle de sa mère. Les briques étaient en mauvais états, ainsi que la porte et les fenêtres.

L'intérieure était, lui, chaleureux.

La nuit fut de courte durée, les habitants du village s'affolaient, ils courraient dans tout les sensécrasant les pauvres passant non au courant.

Ce fut quand la petite chouette hulotte qui apporte chaque matin la gazette, que Severus sut enfin ce qui se passait.

La gazette des sorciers 

_… Hier soir, dans les environs 00h00, Vous-savez-qui a encore frappé ! _

_En effet, il y a eu 29 morts et 10 blessés. La seule maison qui ait survécu à ce cataclysme, est la résidence Miro dont la propriétaire, Miamora Miro, compte dans les 29 morts …_

Miamora Miro est morte cette nuit…et Severus n'avait pas su la protéger ! Celui-ci s'en voulait, il voulait le crier haut et fort mais une boule dans sa gorge l'en empêchait.

Son père lui, ne semblait pas trop choqué par cet événement. Ce qui se remarqua facilement.

Son père est-il si cruel ? Pourquoi aucune larme ? Alors que Severus pleurait, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles.

-

Finish le chap 2 Éééééééh ouaip, je suis pas sadique c'est déjà ça uu'


	3. Chapitre 3: La trahison

Titre : Les aventures de Sevy 

**Auteur : Kyra Black**

**Correctrice : Lywen**

**Résumé : Severus était-il si sombre avant ? Et pourquoi aurait-il changé ?**

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Elie : Moi, une assassine ? Sadique d fois, oui mais assassine…bon j'ai pas été très gentille avec sevy, il est pauvre et n'a pu que son père…mais tu vas voir ! je peux être encore pire que sa !**

**Laumie :Ma correctrice préférée hein ? oui peutêtre… Mais une correctrice qui répond 2 jours après sur un certain forum surtout ! grr **

**Jo Lupin : Ben…comme tu n'en doute pas, voici un chapitre encore plus missant que le 2éme :p**

**Bonne lecture**

**Résumé du chapitre 2 :**

_Miamora Miro est morte cette nuit…et Severus n'avait pas su la protéger ! Celui-ci s'en voulait, il voulait le crier haut et fort mais une boule dans sa gorge l'en empêchait._

_Son père lui, ne semblait pas trop choqué par cet événement. Ce qui se remarqua facilement._

Son père est-il si cruel ? Pourquoi aucune larme ? Alors que Severus pleurait, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles.

**Chapitre 3 **

Les jours défilaient et Severus ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Son père, pour lui changer les idées, l'emmena faire un petit voyage. Celui-ci n'en avait pas envie mais son père l'avait convaincu et il avait finit par accepter.

OoO

La maison était au bord d'un coin de rue. Elle était petite mais agréable à regarder.

Les briques d'une couleur rouge pâle et les fenêtres étaient bien assorties. L'intérieur était plus grand que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer de l'extérieur mais, malgré cela, le qualificatif le plus approprié pouvant servir à la description de cette maison n'en restait pas moins celui-ci: pourrie ! Ce qui fit regretter à Severus d'avoir accepter si facilement.

Severus partit dans une contemplation des lieux tout en essayant d'avoir l'air heureux pour faire plaisir a son paternel.

Après sa bref contemplation, il monta à l'étage à la demande de son père.

OoO

Il entra dans la pièce d'où provenaient des voix autres que celle de son père. Sevy fut choqué et à la fois surpris de trouver une bande de mangemorts en plein milieu de la pièce.

**« Pa…pa …»**

Son paternel semblait faire partie de la bande ou alors il s'y serait vite intégré… même très vite. Il opta pour la première explication et décida de faire demi-tour mais malheureusement pour lui, un mangemort avait déjà lancé un collaporte.

Les mangemorts, satisfait de la situation, s'approchaient lentement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**« Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas patienter. Je te conseille de lui rendre ce qui lui appartient… »**

**« De ..hein quoi ?PAPA EXPLIQUE LEURS AU LIEU DE RESTER PLANTER LA A ME REGARDER »**

Severus se recroquevilla sur lui-même, que pouvait-il bien faire de toute façon à part de les implorer ? Il ne savait rien de la manière dont on utilise une baguette. Jamais appris. Jamais intrigué un seul instant. C'était plutôt une malédiction pour sevy d'être un sorcier.

**« Je ne suis pas ton père, je n'ai fais que prendre l'apparence de celui-ci grâce à des photos et t'utilisé. Je t'ai éloigné de la maison Miro au cas où ta mère ne nous apprendrait rien. J'ai utilisé du polynectar et je t'ai roulé. Sa c'est avéré très efficace. »**

**« Il faut des cheveux de la personne pour cette potion… »**

**« Nous l'avons tué ! Il est avec ta mère, en enfer »**

La rage bouillonnait en lui…Pourquoi Voldemort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il n'avait pas la chose qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait rien !Il ne pourra plus le prendre par les sentiments ! Non il ne le laisserait pas !

Devinez quoi !

Éh oui ! Déjà la fin ! Désolé, c court ms je ferais plus de chapitre que prévu normalement !

N'oubliez pas: I love revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeuws and I love youuuuuu!


	4. Chapitre 4: La pante

**Titre : Les aventures de Sevy**

**Résumé de l'histoire : Severus était-il si sombre avant ? Et pourquoi a-t-il changé ?**

**Auteur : Kyra Black**

**Correctrice : Lywen**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jo Lupin : Missante! Veut mon bien ! pour te punir, il seras pas long se chapitre si na ! **

**Elie : Ben logique que c'est drama. Je peux rien te dire, sa gâcherai tout. Tu veras nanananinanèreuh**

**Claritakiss : Eheh oui c'est fait exprès le suspense :p voici la suite **

**Laumie : merci pour le mimi de chez mimi commentaire mdr **

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Résumé du chapitre 3 :**

_« Je ne suis pas ton père, je n'ai fais que prendre l'apparence de celui-ci grâce à des photos et t'utiliser. Je t'ai éloigné de la maison Miro au cas où ta mère ne nous apprendrait rien. J'ai utilisé du polynectar et je t'ai roulé. Sa c'est avéré très efficace. »_

_« Il faut des cheveux de la personne pour cette potion… »_

_« Nous l'avons tué ! Il est avec ta mère, en enfer »_

_La rage bouillonnait en lui…Pourquoi Voldemort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il n'avait pas la chose qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait rien ! Il ne pourra plus le prendre par les sentiments ! Non il ne le laisserait pas !_

**Et voici, mesdames et messieurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir, la suite !**

**Chapitre 4**

Trois semaines qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et trois semaines qu'on le torturait pour avoir l_a chose_ que désirait tant Voldemort. Et pourtant, il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas.

Severus ne parlait plus et restait tous les jours dans un coin du cachot lugubre qui lui servait de chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à remonter la pante. Le seigneur lui avait prit trop d'un coup. Impossible de se relever.

Même dans les endroits les plus sombres, il y a de la lumière. Quand tu tombes de très haut, tu ne peux que remonter.

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête en pensant aux souvenir de sa mère encore vivante quand ils avaient perdu leur kneazle.

OoO

Dix heures du matin déjà et Severus ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Severus était dans une pièce blanche et éclatante. Il voyait un enfant…un _lui_ plus un peu plus jeune, sa mère et son père étendu et recouvert de sang sur le sol. L'enfant pleurait et leva soudainement la tête pour mieux voir Severus.

**« Je n'ai pas pu les sauvez… ils sont morts… et tout sa… c'est a cause de toi ! Tu n'était pas assez fort pour les défendre !**

Le jeune Severus ricanait sournoisement mais cela ne semblait aucunement affecter Severus.

**« J'ai été idiot mais…je vais pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance ! Voldemort a une faiblesse ! Il ne peut pas me tuer … ! »**

Les rôles s'échangèrent, ce fut maintenant l'autre Severus qui ricanait et le petit, lui, était bouche bée…

_**The end**_

_Du chapitre 4 seulement _

_I like reviews and thank's for your reviews!_


	5. Chapitre 5: Evasion sur demande

**Titre : Les aventures de Sevy**

**Résumé de l'histoire : Severus était-il si sombre avant ? Et pourquoi a-t-il changé ?**

**Auteur : Kyra Black**

**Correctrice : Lywen**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jo Lupin : **Wala le chapitre5 ! il est plus long je pense allez bizoux mais je veux mon bien moi !

**Laumie : **Des fautes ?quelles fautes ? puis je te signale que tu fais des grosse fautes alors que je les avait bien orthographier comme : conte que ta mis compte et tôt que ta mis top…hum hum !

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Résumé du chapitre 4 :**

**« Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… ils sont morts… et tout ça… c'est à cause de toi ! Tu n'étais pas assez fort pour les défendre ! »**

Le jeune Severus ricanait sournoisement mais cela ne semblait aucunement affecter Severus.

**« J'ai été idiot mais…je vais pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance ! Voldemort a une faiblesse ! Il ne peut pas me tuer … ! »**

Les rôles s'échangèrent, ce fut maintenant l'autre Severus qui ricanait et le petit, lui, était bouche bée…

**Chapitre 5**

Le feu illuminait faiblement la pièce sombre et glaciale. Les murs étaient recouverts de peintures anciennes et l'écriture inscrite était illisible tellement elle était vieille. Devant le feu, un divan y était poser où le Lord régnait.

**« BLACK ? »**

Le Black en question était celui qui prévenait les mangemorts quand le Lord ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas le faire.

Black était petit et gros, la réplique de Pettigrow mais plus grand et les cheveux long et noir tombant en cascade sur ses épaules carrées.

**« Oui Maître ? »**

**« Prévenez mes recrues que c'est repos jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »**

**« Mais qui va s'occuper de Mister Rogue, Maître ? »**

**« Faites ce que je vous dis et sans discussion, est-ce bien clair ? »**

**« Oui Maître… »**

Le petit tas de graisse ambulant disparut dans le long couloir, laissant seul Voldemort.

**« Le jeune Rogue va nous conduire tout droit où se trouve mon bien. Il va tenté de s'enfuir et va rejoindre mon bien pour que je puisse m'en emparer ! »**

Voldy partit dans un rire sinistre qu'il n'arriva pas à stopper tout de suite.

OoO

Severus, à peine la nuit tombée, tenta de s'évader.

Il ouvrit la porte facilement, il voyagea dans les couloirs à sans perdre et réussit à trouver enfin la sortie ! Il sortit donc sans un bruit pour se retrouver dans une ruelle de Pré-au-lard. Il soupçonnait quelque chose. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait empêcher de sortir ? C'était louche…très, très louche.

0o0

**« Rogue est sorti, Maître… »**

**« Bien, le repos est terminé alors. L'évasion sur commande est finie. Dit leurs de le suivre incognito et tout de suite ! » **

-

The End

Sa a été vite pour poster le chapitre 5 hein ? allez je vais écrire la suite vous inquiéter pas mais pas tout de suite hein !

Bizzou et revieuws svp !


	6. Chapitre 6: A nouveau le bonheur

**Titre : Les aventures de Sevy**

**Auteur :Kyra Black**

**Correctrice : Lywen**

**Résumé de l'histoire : Severus était-il si sombre avant ? Et pourquoi a-t-il changé ?**

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 4 et 5:**

**Claritakiss : Mdr voici le 6 éme ! plus tôt que prévu en plus ! **

**Elie : ben désolé, jvoulais couper la na :p**

**Mélinda : Ouais une nouvelle ! mici d'aimer ma fic **

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Résumé du chapitre 5 :**

_« Rogue est sorti, Maître… »_

_« Bien, le repos est terminé alors. L'évasion sur commande est finie. Dit leurs de le suivre incognito et tout de suite ! »_

**Chapitre 6**

Severus voyageait paisiblement dans les sombres ruelles de Prè-au-lard, en profitant pleinement de sa liberté.

Cependant, il n'avait nul part où aller et il ne connaissait personne dans l'entourage.

Plus les heures défilaient, plus l'espoir le quittait. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire… ?

Avec un air rêveur, Sevy repassa pour la Xieme fois dans cette étroite ruelle où il se cogna contre une jeune fille de son âge… Severus, confus et gêné, aida celle-ci à se relever.

**« Désolé ! »**

**« T'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute ! »**

La jeune fille en question avait de courts cheveux châtain et des mèches de différente mesures encadraient son visage fin. Ses yeux jaunâtres, ses lèvres fines et sa taille de guêpe, mise en évidence par son débardeur et sa jupe plissé arrivant à mi-genoux, la rendaient plus que mignonne.

**« Pour m'excuser, je t'invite à boire une bierraubeurre… heu, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelle ! »**

**« Severus…Miro »**

**« Ah mais tu es un parent de la propriétaire dont on a parlé dans la gazette ? »**

Sevy ne répondit pas, laissant couler une larme sur sa joue et baissant la tête pour que la jeune fille ne s'en aperçoive pas.

**« Je suis désolée…j'ai parlé trop vite… Heu allez, viens, on va allez aux Trois Ballais ! »**

**« D'ac'… »**

Ils marchèrent en silence vers le bâtiment éclairé et bondé.

**« Ma mère nous tient une table, encore heureux ! »**

Quand il entrèrent, le brouhaha étouffait les appels de la mère mais les gestes étaient assez voyant. Il suivit la jeune fille en se faufilant entre les gens jusqu'au fond de la salle où était installée la mère de cette dernière.

**« Tu nous ramènes quelqu'un, Sandrine ? »**

**« Oui, je l'ai rencontré dans une ruelle... »**

Ils discutèrent tous les trois tranquillement, au chaud en buvant leur boisson, et le sujet commençait à virer sur les études de sorcellerie.

**« Au faites Sev', tu vas à quelle école ? »**

**« Ma mère m'a parlé de Poudlard mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu la lettre… »**

**« Cool ! Moi aussi je vais à Poudlard ! »**

Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter jusqu'à fort tard dans la nuit où il furent obliger malheureusement de quitter la bâtisse a cause de la fermeture.

**« Il peut dormir chez nous maman, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit ? »**

Sandrine faisait des yeux de chien battu pour amadouer sa mère qui ne put refuser comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

La maison était située dans une ruelle sombre du quartier Miradam. Un quartier maudit pour certains et un quartier paisible pour d'autres.

Les jours défilaient et Severus était pour la première fois heureux depuis la mort de ses parents. La mère de Sandrine était sympathique et ne forçait jamais Severus. Elle l'avait soigné comme s'il était son fils, elle lui avait coupé et lavé les cheveux pour qu'il soit plus séduisant et elle avait réussi. (NdC : Personnellement, si elle a vraiment rendu Rogue séduisant, chapeau !)

Le jour de son anniversaire, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de recevoir la lettre d'admission et des affaires scolaires de… Poudlard.

**« SAND ! je suis admis à Poudlard ! »**

**Finish **

**La suite ? heu…une autre fois peut-être…**

**Jveux des revieuws ! sa m'encourage !**


	7. Chapitre 7: Une répartition pas si bien ...

**Titre : Les aventures de Sevy**

**Auteur :Kyra Black**

**Correctrice : Lywen (quelle que chose sur l'ortho à reprocher ?faut lui dire)**

**Résumé de l'histoire : Severus était-il si sombre avant ? Et pourquoi a-t-il changé ?**

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 6:**

**Sara Lupin :Vi plus long lol ! et celui-ci l'est encore plus niark**

**Clari : pareil que Sara, encore plus long et oui elle joue un rôle très important tu verras**

**Lywen : Tkt pas tkt pas, je continue je continue !**

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

**Résumé du chapitre 6 :**

Le jour de son anniversaire, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de recevoir la lettre d'admission et des affaires scolaires de… Poudlard.

**« SAND ! je suis admis à Poudlard ! »**

Chapitre 7

A la fin de cette avant midi d'école, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoirs et se laissa tomber sur le lit . Il repensa à la répartition qui avait eu lieu hier.

Point de vue Rogue

Serpentard…comment ça ? la maison à l'ifigie du serpent…Ennemi juré des Griffondor !

Ca n'aurait pas été ainsi si seulement il avait été à Gryffondor !

…ooh griffondor…la maison de Sandrine…L'amitié survit à toutes les frontières ? Peut-être si ce sale cabot de Black (NdA : oouch !) N'était pas intervenu…et aussi ce Potter qui se la joue ! Je vous ferais payer, vous, votre descendance quoi que je ne suis pas si rancunier que sa…voir comment va se dérouler l'année.

Flash Back –

Dans le Poudlard express, tout se passa relativement bien. Ils se retrouvèrent en « tête à tête »

Puis ils dut monter dans des barquettes (NdA : de lu ! miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam).

Les barques composer de six élèves s'avançaient grâce au courant calme vers l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Celle de Severus était composer de Sirius Black, dont dit par les filles « Le mec le plus canon qui a corps de dieu ! » de James Potter, qui flash sur une dénommer LiLy Evans, de Peter Pettigrow, un gros moche, de Remus Lupin et de Sandrine!

Les regards de la bande à Potter virer sur Sandrine et ceux de Severus leur défendant d'y toucher. Ce fut Black qui entama la discussion en s'adressant plutôt a Sand:

« Vous croyez être dans quelle maison ? Moi, perso, Gryffondor, maison du courage ! »

« Ben je ne sais pas toutes les maisons… » Répondit timidement Sandrine.

Ce fut alors le petit Remus qui intervient dans cette conversation :

« Il y a Serdaigle symbole de la sagesse, Poussoufle symbole de la fidélité, Gryffondor symbole du courage et enfin…Serpentard. La pire maison qu'il soit… »

« Et pourquoi la pire ? »

« Tout simplement parce que les Serpentards ne sont pas sociale et aime jouer des tours aux gryffondor dans les couloirs quand ils sont sans défense. »

« Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard ! Je les détesterais ! »

« Ta bien raison » Sortit Black

« On est arrivé » Dit calmement Remus en descendant de la barque suivit par les autres.

La répartition allait commencer. Albus Dumbeldor ayant finit son discoure, les 1ère années entrèrent en compagnies de McGonagal et du choixpeau magique et du vieux tabouret. Elle plaça le tabouret pour que tout le monde puisse le voir du haut des 3 marches ainsi que le choixpeau. Par l'étonnement des nouveaux, le chapeau ouvrit sa « bouche » et récita une chanson :

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole  
Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons!"  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter q'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.  
Toujours à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tels étaient Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
Comment alors peut-on imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.  
Serpentard disait: "Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendant des plus nobles lignées",  
Serdaigle disait:"Donnons la culture  
A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre",  
Gryffondor disait:"Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage",  
Poufsouffle disait:"Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèves sont à égalité."  
Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur"nt d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon  
Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait du sang pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle enter dans sa classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez Gryffondor.  
La bonn' Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.  
Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait dans nos cœurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons fur'nt unies  
Comme ell's étaient au début de leur vie.  
Maintenant Le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez le résultat:  
Je vous répartis dans quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on ma confié cette mission.  
Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson:  
Bien que condamné à vous séparez  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Soyer avertis et prenez conscience  
Que la répartition maintenant commence.

La directrice des Gryffondors déroula le long parchemin et commença :

« Sirius Black »

Le mec le plus canon et avec un corps de dieu s'avança et posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux lisse et noir de jais.

Mmmh…un Black différent des autres…contrairement a Narcissia, tu iras à… 

« Gryffondor ! »

Il sauta de joie et se dirigea le torse bombé de fierté vers la table des lions où il fut vite rejoint de ces 2 amis.(NdA : ils connaissent pas encore Petter)

Puis le tour de Lily Evans arriva et Potter ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il lui fit un grand accueil en applaudissant plus qu'il ne pouvait.

« Sandrine Yamanaka »

La jeune fille s'installa sur le tabouret et fut rapidement envoyer à :

« Gryffondor ! »

Le moment temps attendu de Sandrine arriva :

« Severus Rogue »

Il s'avança du petit tas restant et mit le choixpeau :

_Je ne vois pas d'autre maison pour toi que :_

« Serpentard ! »

Le regard de Sandrine poser sur lui était troubler, choquer et froid…Les gouttelettes d'eau glissant les une après les autres sur ses joues.

Fin du flash Back-

Depuis elle ne m'a plus parlé…dés que je la croise, elle est entourée des maraudeurs donc impossible de parler…rah ceux là !

Fin du point de vue de Rogue 

Il se leva sans souplesse et descendit dans la salle commune quasi vide pour sortir de cet assemblage de murs vert et argent. Le couloir passait devant la grande salle et allait jusqu'aux escaliers.

Boum

Sevy s'était cogner sans faire gaffe contre Sandrine...

Ehé vous serez quoi dans le prochain chapitre ! niark

I liiiiike revieuws


End file.
